Tanaka Reina
Tanaka Reina (田中れいな) is a sixth generation member of Morning Musume. She joined the group back in 2003 along with Kamei Eri and Michishige Sayumi. Profile Name: Tanaka Reina (Stage: 田中れいな, Birth: 田中麗奈) Nickname: Tanakacchi, Reinya, 07 (Rei-Na), Ren-chan Birth Date: 1989-11-11 Birthplace: Fukuoka, Japan Blood type O Height: 152 cm Hobbies: Karaoke, volleyball, and e-mail Specialty: Making friends laugh Habits: "I clap my hands when I laugh..." Favorite words: あ～ね！！ (aa ne!! - "ah, hey!!") え～！？ (ee!? - "whaat!?") Favorite food: Yakiniku, broccoli Disliked food: Green bell peppers Favorite colors: Yellow, red, pink, black, white Favorite flowers: Sunflowers Favorite seasons: Spring, autumn Favorite songs of Morning Musume: 1 01 - Shabondama 02 - SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ 03 - Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii Jan 04 - Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ 05 - Koi no Dance Site Hello! Project groups: Morning Musume (2003–) Aa! (2003) High-King (2008) Subgroups: Morning Musume Otome Gumi (2003–2004) Hello! Project Akagumi (2005) Shuffle units: 2004: H.P. All Stars 2005: Elegies History Tanaka was selected from the Morning Musume LOVE Audition 2002 to join Morning Musume as part of the sixth generation, along with Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri and Michishige Sayumi. She made her debut on the single Shabondama, was first featured on the Ai no Dai 6 Kan album, and made her first concert appearance at the Morning Musume Concert Tour 2003 Haru "Non Stop!" concert. Tanaka is one of the few members to be the lead on their debut single - she provided the main vocals for Morning Musume's 19th single, Shabondama. She was also featured in a solo version of Memory Seishun no Hikari on Best Shot Vol.4, but was not selected as the center for a song until Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii Jan. She normally gets more lines than her fellow sixth generation members, Michishige Sayumi and Kamei Eri. Trivia The kanji characters for her name (田中麗奈) are the same as the ones for the Japanese actress Tanaka Rena. To avoid confusion, Tanaka adopted hiragana symbols (れいな) for her first name when she joined Morning Musume. She initially auditioned for Morning Musume during the Love Audition 21 auditions for the fifth generation members and was even featured on the MUSIX page. Tsunku said she was the closest to being a perfect Morning Musume member. Tanaka has always had the reputation of a yankii (a rebel) since her first audition for Morning Musume, when she had blonde hair. * The fact that she also wore shirts with skulls and dragons, and had a tendency to wear a lot of purple clothing, also furthered this yankii image with fans. She is known as one of the most fashionable members of Morning Musume. Around the time of her debut, purikura photos surfaced that showed her devotion to the boy group FLAME. Rumors went around that she had only joined Morning Musume so that she could become famous and get recognized by FLAME member Izaki Hisato, her crush (based on something that Tanaka herself wrote and made it on the web). Niigaki Risa is the one who chiefly calls her "Tanakacchi." Iida Kaori was the first to use "07" to refer to Tanaka (in an episode of Hello! Morning where she wrote her "07" on a flip card to identify Tanaka in a guessing game). Since then, "07" had been printed on her sleeves in some concerts, and other members such as Yoshizawa Hitomi and Fujimoto Miki have used "07" when writing. In a 2004 interview, she said that her rival was Goto Maki, but she explained further that she just wants to become like her.